The present invention generally relates to signalling equipment and more particularly to a device for generating uniform light pulses. The invention is uniquely applicable for use with an infrared source of energy.
Many prior art devices for generation of light signals have relied on discs. The discs are opaque with defined transparencies often in the form of cutouts for the transmission of light. Such devices while useful are often bulky and lack the ruggedness and uniformity associated with the present invention.